pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Pocket God Glitches
Pocket God Glitches are faults that appear in the original game, Pocket God. Cannibalism Glitch Go to the Rock Island and turn on the Wood. Put the wood on the area where the Pygmies stack it up and either zap the Dodo Bird with Lightning to get a Burnt Dodo Bird or get a Pygmy to stack the wood then make a Cooked Dodo Bird. The glitch will work either way, just when the Pygmy eats the burnt he'll die but if he eats the cooked he'll live. Now make sure you (not the Pygmies) put the wood on the Campfire and then set the cooked or burnt dodo bird on top of the wood. Spawn one Pygmy and set him in front of the wood and dodo he'll stack the wood then eat the dodo but it will turn into another Pygmy so the Pygmy ate another Pygmy. This will not work with Charlie since he will not eat food, but he will throw the Pygmy and before it hits the ground it will turn into a cooked or burnt dodo. A second way to perform the Cannibalism Glitch works with the dodo forms, as wel l as the cooked fish and coconut. Activate the dance ability and the fishmas carol. Drop a pygmy on top of a half-coconut or cooked dodo or cooked fish. Now start tapping the screen to make them dance. When you stop tapping, the pygmy will grab a pygmy and eat him. Invincible Pygmy Glitch Go to any island besides Ape Mountain and start Ooga Jump (Mini-Game). Go as high as you can and when you start falling quickly change the island to Ape Mountain and when the Pygmy falls he'll be invincible. There is a hard and tedious way to kill him, however. Switch to the Graveyard Island and wait for the Pygmy to be on the far right side. Now switch to Ape Island and the Pygmy will fall off. Now spawn him again and his invincibility will disappear. Another way to kill him is to simply make the sun larger. He will burn like the other Pygmies. This Glitch have been fixed. Double Charlie Glitch Spawn Charlie and use him in battle of the gods. Make sure you lose the battle then go back to the God Island. Spawn pygmies and kill them as many times as you have to until you end up haveing two Charlies on the island (this also works with regular pygmies). Half Charlie Glitch Follow the steps of the Double Charlie Glitch but then let one Charlie cut the other one in half, now you have a Half Charlie. Half Charlie acts just like a normal Half Pygmy besdies his name is Charlie. Pygmy Comments on Double Rainbow While Walking on Water First, go to God Island. Add from 1-6 Pygmies (the more you add, the better chance of working). Then, do a double rainbow, making sure that the pygmies are looking at it and commenting. If you want, you can place the pygmies on the left side where the bush is (not the temple side) for a better chance of succeeding, or else it usually won't work-make sure that at least one pygmy is on the left side. As they are commenting, quickly switch the island to Oog Island before the rainbow fades. If you did it right, the pygmy on the left should be commenting on the rainbow-''while walking on water!!''' '''As long as the rainbow is still there, the pygmy on the water should still be standing-or else they will fall in the water and you'll need to start over. Mute Pygmy Glitch On any non-cloudy island, activate the double rainbow power. Spawn 2 pygmies. Drop a pygmy onto an Ooga Jump cloud about a second after drawing a double rainbow. Stay in the clouds long enough for the words being spoken to stop. Then, when the pygmy falls, you will see the other pygmy expressing something by miming. White Screen Glitch First, Go on Ooga Jump, then toggle on the lightning while the pygmy is jumping. The screen will turn white and your pygmy will fall and die. Ignorance of the T-Rex Glitch If a pygmy is using the outhouse, fishing, being tortured, eating food (including cannibalism, see above), watching the sunset/double rainbow, sleeping, dancing, is a vampire/ghost pygmy, affected by gravity, pinned down by the egg, caught in a hurricane, or is waiting to use the outhouse when the T-Rex appears, then the pygmies will completely disregard the T-Rex. Fishmas Lag Glitch With the Fishmas Dance activated, temporarily levitating a pygmy will cause him to sing out of tune. He'll lip-sync and eat food out of sync. Never-ending Fishmas Carol Glitch Activate the Fishmas Carol in the Customization screen. Now kill every pygmy onscreen. Start tapping the screen to make fireworks appear. While continually tapping the screen, sneak in a tap on the "Spawn Pygmy" button. The result is the Fishmas Carol playing indefinitely, even when you have stopped tapping and killed all pygmies. The glitch is even weirder due to the fact that the Carol and the original island's music are superimposed on each other. You can stop it by toggling the mute button on, then off. This Glitch have been fixed. Upside-down Pygmy Glitch Activate Gravity. Now levitate a pygmy and tilt the device forward 200 degrees. The pygmy should be upside-down. Moron Pest World Glitch Go to the underwater place and turn on the plug hole. Now go to Mistfist Crossover and spawn 5 or more pygmies. Grap the snake and put it over a pygmy's head and then quickly make a tsunami. If you did it right, the background will change when the tsunami hits. You should also see the pg menu and pygmy spawn aren't there. To make it appear again, put a glitched pygmy down the plug hole so the pain drain game will start. When you die, the menu will be there. Now you can visit any island with the Moron Pest World glitch on. If at any point the glitch wheres off, just do it again. This may happen offten. Midget Ghost Glitch Go through the Moron Pest World Glitch but do not visit the graveyard first after you get the menu back. Instead, go to any other island. On that island, you will see a pygmy in mid-air frozen or moving to the left. If you do, go to the graveyard and the pygmy will turn into a ghost. However, the ghost will be a bit shorter than normal. Earthquake Resistance Glitch With Gravity activated, levitate and drop a pygmy under the coconut in the tree. Now start an earthquake. The Pygmy will disregard the earthquake. Colorful Sky Glitch Activate the "Dance " ability. Then play Ooga Jump . Tap the screen over and over. After the pygmy falls down and gets flattened, there will be a LOT of firecrackers in the sky! What a colorful sky! Double Torture Glitch First, let the monkeys play catch with your pygmies. While the monkeys are playing/juggling, go to Sand Island. You will see the pygmies being tortured by Fire Ants while they are falling to the water. Baby Dino Fall Glitch Do the samething as the Double Torture Glitch but instead of going to Sand Island, go to Rock Island. Invisible Pygmy Fall Glitch Do the Double Torture Glitch but this time go to either Ice Island, Island of Misfit Crossovers, Graveyard Island, or the God Island. Double Torture Glitch.png Invincible Pygmy Fall Glitch.png Turtle Head Fall Glitch.png Charlie? It's for trolls. Spawn Charlie on Sand Island, then break a coconut. After you have broken the coconut enable meteor. Just as Charlie gets close enough to the coconut to eat it, drop the meteor on his head.After that let him eat the coconut. You will see Charlie throwing ANOTHER Charlie away.The Charlie being thrown away has no mouth. ''Note: This can also be done with the Shark, instead of the Meteor. IMG_0260.PNG IMG_0261.PNG Story Mode Glitches Floating Lava Pygmy Glitch Go to the Sand Island and flick three Pygmies into the Volcano. Now quickly open up Story Mode select a story on the Sand Island with a Pygmy that spawns on the screen right away. The Lava will come down in your story and hit the Pygmy. He will run around, but when he jumps in the water he won't drown. The pygmy will float at the bottom of the screen until you exit the story. The story won't play; it will just have the floating lava Pygmy at the bottom of the screen. Infinite Death Glitch While in story mode, create a story when a pygmy explodes with a 0.5-3 second delay. Immediately after this command, input the "dance" event. Then repeat. End with a dance event, and the pygmy you tortured survives unharmed. Ghost Pygmy Glitch While in story mode, create a story when a pygmy explodes with a 1-3 second delay. Immediately after this command, input the "dance" event. The result is a slightly translucent/almost transparent pygmy. Permanently Angry Ghost Pygmy Glitch After creating a ghost pygmy, make the chosen ghost pygmy have the "Angry" state and follow up with other commands. The Pygmy will stay angry for as long as the story lasts or if it gets killed. Saved Pygmy Fall in Crack Glitch While in story mode, create a story when a pygmy falls in a crack with a 1-2 second delay. Immediately after this command, input the "dance" event. Congratulations, you saved a pygmy that you were meaning to kill! Too Much Text Glitch While in story mode, create a story when a pygmy says a word or text train that spans too many letters. When the pygmy speaks, the word/text train flies out of the speech bubble. Cut Off Reaction Glitch While in story mode, create a story when a pygmy expresses a Double RB Full On state with a one second delay. Then immediately follow up with another Double RB Full On and the original ranter stops ranting. Sunshower glitch Try to do the Floating Lava Pygmy Glitch, then as a story, use Challenge of the Gods, if you did it right, it should play. Then just before the second pygmy comes in, close the story. Then move the clouds away with your finger, raise the sun (make sure it goes to sun set) and it should be raining with no clouds! Space Island Glitch While making a new story or editing a story, under the islands section (where you pick the island the story takes place on) an island called Space Island will appear as a choice. If selected it will be the Sand Island. Category:Non-Pocket God World Category:Glitches